


Standing by you

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Gaming, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Multi, Older Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Things arent as they seem...Iggy says goodbye
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Igtober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Kudos: 8





	Standing by you

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 23: Sacrifice. Igtober 2020

They were all out of options.

The battle was drawing to a close and there was only one final act that would secure their victory. But would any of them be able to live with the consequences that would haunt them for the rest of their days?

How could they let one of their own fall?

Gladiolus hung his head in denial, praying inwardly that he would be able to find a last minute solution that would keep him from saying goodbye to one of his brothers in arms. “There has to be some way…” His voice was full of grit, thick and heavy as tears began to invade his throat. How had it come to this?

Noctis who had been silent for most of the exchanges in trying to find a new strategy, sighed. “There isn’t…” HIs heart was heavy with the admittance that he was out of ideas, which signed the death warrant of one of his best friends. Lips pursed tight, he fought back his own tears and turned to face the man who had never led them astray.

That rugged face he had known before the scars and the loss of sight. A face that was forever soft and understanding for a spoiled prince who wanted to sulk in his own self pity. It was this man who ensured he grew up to be the best man he could be. Who put himself in front of others who sought to condescend to him.

Ignis Scientia was more than his Advisor or servant. Ignis Scientia was his friend and more than that, his brother. He loved Ignis with his whole heart and even though that heart shouted at him not to give up, they were at the end. “Iggy…”

Ignis’ smile was a touch sad, but the pride never waivered from his features. Strength was paramount to the survival of his family and he would not go into the beyond in vain. “I have made my peace…”

“No!” Gladio leaps to his feet and gazes down on his King and best friend. Noctis opens his mouth to speak but one massive hand slams out to cut the man off. “No! How can you let this happen. We cannot let Iggy…”

“You must Gladio!” Ignis got to his feet from his seat and reached for the Shield. The man’s shoulder was jerked out of his hold which stung more than he wanted it to. “You have to let me go, Gladio.” This time it was his voice that was thick with emotion. 

“I can’t say goodbye Iggy.” He whimpered, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve while Prompto and Noctis continued to watch everything unfold, neither man able to offer comfort.

Ignis smiled softly and this time when he reached for his friend, he drew the man in close and hugged him. “You have to let me go Gladio. Eos depends on it.” He whispered quietly, the tears rushing out of him as he finally voiced the final goodbye. 

He had always hated goodbyes….

They all had.

Another pair of arms encircles the two men and a tuft of black hair shows up in Gladiolus’ vision before blue eyes clouded up with sorrow meet his own copper orbs. Neither man can change the course of what is about to happen…

It has to be Ignis and they both know it, but it doesn’t make it hurt less. If either of them could change places with their comrade, they would.

When the roar of the beast sounds in the night, Ignis knows that death has found him and is calling him home. “I have always loved you all…”

“We love you Iggy.” Noctis whimpered as the man pulled away from him, leaving him devoid of his warmth for the final time. After this he would have to wait until death to see that perfect smile again.

Ignis dabbed his own tears and raising his daggers into the air, gave a final nod to the three men wh ohe had lived, fought and survived beside. Tonight he would die for them and he could not be more honored. “Gentlemen. Until we meet again…” The smile he gave was blinding, an image the men would carry with them always.

“Iggy no!” 

“Iggy…” Noctis sobbed as he threw himself in front of Gladiolus to keep him from stopping the retreating figure, while Prompto watched in horrified silence as the blind man ran out into the storm and sacrificed his own life so that they could keep theirs.

That night the people of Eos lost a beloved warrior while they watched the sky fill with blinding sparks of light and the night swallowed the screams of the ancient beast that had come to devour them all.

Because of that man’s sacrifice they saw the sunrise the next morning, knowing that they would be blessed to see more to come.

************

Prompto sighed and settled his dice down, tears cascading down his face that he was desperate to hide. Thankfully, there weren’t any dry eyes in the house. “Critical hit. The beast is dead… and you win.”

Ignis smiled and patted both Noct and Gladio who were quietly weeping. None of them had really dealt with all of the emotion that happened before, during or after the darkness, so when they played Anglegard and Astral’s, sometimes difficult situations got very emotional. “We did it. We won!”

Three long months of playing Prompto’s game and they had finally succeeded in completing it. Gladio sighed and leaned back into his chair with his hands behind his head. “Man that was rough, but yeah we did it! Who’s mastering next?”

Noctis leaned over to kiss his boyfriend who had finally finished a successful game and shrugged. “Let’s try to talk Ravus into it again. He had a great one last time.”

“True.” Ignis agreed wholeheartedly. The last game that the Prince had put together was rather exquisite. Ravus always created intricate stories with fascinating monsters to battle. That and there were usually a few side quests where they were able to even better weapons, blessed by the Astral’s. 

Gladio rolled his eyes and got up to retrieve a few snacks. “Fine! But I’m going after.” 

Noctis let out a snicker to know that his Shield was still jealous of the Prince, who quickly won the favored DM seat by the votes of the players. Gladio came up with great games, but Ravus really had a knack for making a story that threw all sorts of twists and turns at a person. 

“I heard that!” Gladio called from the kitchen as he began to grumble. No one could really hear him, but they all knew he was complaining.

“So,” Noctis turned toward Ignis and grinned. “The girls are having a girls night which means your free. Board game?”

Ignis nodded and nominated his favorite before another recommendation could be made. When the groans began he was quick to remind everyone that, “Hey! I sacrificed myself for you all…”

“Sure! Now he rubs it in! I knew you would use this against us.” Noctis sighed loudly in resignation, realizing that he had walked right into this whole ordeal. “Baby would you go get it?”

“Yep.” Prompto was already up, grabbing hold of the box from the shelf and just as he came back to sit at the game table, Gladio returned with snacks and drinks. “Let’s play.” He tried to sound sad about it but the truth was he liked this game too.

Which was why he made it so that Ignis’ character was the one that had to be sacrificed. Otherwise there was no way they would ever get to play this game! As soon as it was set up and he slid into the seat beside Ignis, the other man patted his knee in appreciation for finagling this and the four men began to play.

Sacrifices were made by all that night, but none of the men really cared. They were just happy to have nights like these together with many more planned in the future.

(END)


End file.
